Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing image sensor devices, and particularly image sensor devices formed on a glass substrate suitable for use in X-ray imaging.
Description of the Related Art
While image sensor devices are known in the art, they are typically manufactured using materials and processes found in the semiconductor industry. This is also largely true for image sensor devices formed on a glass substrate suitable for use in X-ray imaging. These materials and processes, while perfectly suited for manufacturing of the image sensors can result in high manufacturing costs. Non-traditional materials, such as organic materials can be used to reduce these manufacturing costs and have many other performance and manufacturing advantages. However, it can be difficult to combine the remaining traditional semiconductor materials and manufacturing processes with organic materials and processes. What is desired, therefore, is a method for manufacturing image sensor devices, particularly on a glass or plastic substrate that is both economical and fully compatible with traditional semiconductor manufacturing methods and materials.